1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus, a file management method, and a program, and more specifically relates to a file management apparatus, a file management method, and a program, compatible to both a standard file name assigned according to the existing denomination rule and an arbitrary file name having a high degree of freedom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among file management apparatuses based on the technology in the past, there are ones which automatically assign a file name (a standard file name) such as “Cxxxx.MXF” (xxxx: 0001 to 9999), when a file of various types of data such as video data is formed, to the file as a file name for the file. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-12341 discloses a technique for automatically assigning a file name to a file based of a date of generation of the file to prevent the same file name from being used within a file system and also to enable omission of an operator's work for inputting a file name.